Amis ou Amants ?
by Tsundere Nanodayo
Summary: 5 ans après le lycée, comment se déroule le quotidien de la génération miracle maintenant qu'ils sont adultes ? PwP avec des couples plus ou moins improbables.
Chapitre 1

Shintaro était resté seul dans son bureau. Il ne restait que lui et quelques collègues. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Mais il ne devait pas. Il avait un rapport à terminer. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit. Un homme entra, deux tasses de thé dans la main. Ryouta Kise.

\- **Salut** \- salua le nouveau venu. **Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?**

\- **Non, tu ne me dérange pas** – répondit-il.

\- **J'ai apporté du thé.**

Le blond avança vers le bureau et déposa la tasse, tout en s'assaillant sur le siège près de lui. Il jeta un regard aux différents dossiers à plat en face de lui. La plupart concernait les patients qui venaient en consultation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque cette enveloppe ou était marqué en grand « de la part d'Atsushi ». Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Peut-être avait-il un lien avec le changement de comportement de Midorima. Car oui, en ce moment, l'homme aux cheveux verts avait une façon d'agir et de s'exprimer plutôt étrange. Pendant les réunions par exemple. Il ne disait pas un mot, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et quand on lui demandait son avis sur un sujet, il approuvait sans avoir écouté le moindre mot, ou répondait à côté. En réalité, Kise s'inquiétait pour lui. Il voulait l'aider, mais ne savait pas comment, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le problème. Après une hésitation, il se décida et lui demanda :

\- **Midorima, quelque chose ne va pas .**

\- **Hein ? Euh… Non, tout va bien -** mentit le vert. **Pourquoi cette question ?**

\- **Eh bien… -** commença le blond, **vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette depuis un certain temps et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait.**

\- **Rassure-toi Kise, je n'ai aucun souci -** tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Sa main se posa sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Puis il la retira pour revenir pianoter sur les touches de son clavier. Kise posa de nouveau le regard vers cette enveloppe. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Mais surtout qui était ce Atsushi. Il chercha un moyen de s'en emparer sans être vu. Faire semblant d'étirer les bras et ramener le papier vers lui ? Non, il serait sans doute repéré. Attendre que le vers s'endorme ? C'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Il se mit de nouveau à hésiter. Devait-il vraiment faire cela. Après tout, la vie privée de son collègue ne le regardait pas. Il abandonna donc cette idée.

\- **Dis-moi, Kise… Est-ce que tu…** \- débuta Shintaro.

\- **Oui ?**

Ryouta avait été surpris par la prise de parole soudaine de son homologue. Il aperçut les joues de ce dernier se colorer d'un très léger rose. Etrangement, lui aussi rougit. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il la chassa immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

\- **Est-ce que tu serais disponible pour venir manger un soir à la maison ?** – finit pas demander l'homme aux lunettes.

Le blond ne sût quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois que Midorima l'invitait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il esquissa un sourire puis dis :

\- **Oui. C'est bon demain à 18 heures ?**

\- **Parfait. Ça me laissera le temps de préparer le dîner.**

Il se tint le front de la main gauche, sa tête commençait à se faire douloureuse et il était pris de vertiges.

\- **Vous vous sentez bien ?** – s'enquit Kise. **Vous voulez une aspirine ?**

\- **Oui, merci.** – répondit Shintaro.

Le blond se leva puis se dirigea vers les divers placards, à la recherche du fameux médicament. Depuis un moment, le vert souffrait de vertiges et multiples maux de tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le manque de sommeil peut-être ? Parfois même, il était pris de violente migraine qui l'empêchait de se concentrer dans son travail, donc il demandait à son assistant de le remplacer le temps de prendre un médicament pour calmer la douleur. Le jeune médecin revint en tendant un comprimé et un verre d'eau en direction de son supérieur, qui saisit d'abord le cachet, l'avala, et le verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Kise ne le quittait pas des yeux, il avait tellement envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, humides. Il avait sans s'en rendre compte rapproché petit à petit sa tête, sous le regard surpris du vert dont les joues étaient rosies. Réalisant qu'il était trop près, le blond se recula rapidement en rougissant.

\- **Excusez-moi, j'ai crus que… Vous aviez quelque chose dans l'œil,** mentit-il.

Ryouta se réinstalla sur son siège, le visage en fait, tentant de le cacher tant bien que mal en tournant le regard. L'homme aux yeux ambrés regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accroché au mur, 23 : 55. Les heures de travails de Midorima étaient bientôt terminées. Les siennes étaient finis depuis longtemps déjà, mais il avait voulu passer un peu de temps avec son supérieur. Il aimait passer du temps seul avec lui de temps en temps, quand il en avait l'occasion.

\- **Kise ?**

\- **Hein, euh… Oui ?** balbutia-le plus jeune.

\- **Et si on…** commençais le plus vieux, **Continuais ce que tu as commencé ?**

\- **De quoi parlez-vous ?** s'interrogea le blondinet.

Il fut surpris quand Shintaro de leva puis s'approcha de lui. Il l'invita à se lever et le saisit par les hanches en le ramenant vers lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs joues étaient colorées d'un joli rouge. Ils finirent par sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues vinrent s'emmêler entre elle. Les mains du vert descendaient déjà vert le pantalon de son partenaire d'un soir. Pour le plus petit, tout ça allait un peu vite mais il ne disait rien et préférais se laisser faire. Il avait souvent rêvé de ce moment Même s'il avait quand même un peu peur, il était hors de question qu'il se dégonfle. Les mains tremblantes, il descendit la braguette de Midorima et descendit légèrement le pantalon, dévoilant un boxer noir. Pris d'une pulsion, le vert abaissa entièrement le jean de blond et un peu le siens, puis il plaqua son partenaire contre le mur le plus proche avant de le porter. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent et il se regardèrent longtemps. Kise, inquiet, essaya de se rassurer en serrant son supérieur dans les bras. Celui-ci déposa des multiples bisous sur son cou et lui fit plusieurs petits suçons. La virilité dressée, il la fit pénétrer dans l'entrée du blond qui se crispa et resserra sa prise sur la chemise de l'homme. Une fois entièrement en lui il chuchota :

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais doucement.**

\- **Je… Je vous fais confiance.**

Suite à ces mots, l'adulte à lunette commença une série de léger va-et-vient, se délectant d'entendre les petits gémissements étouffés du plus jeune. Le plaisir grandissant en lui, il accéléra la cadence, faisant gémir plus fort Ryouta qui ne se retenais plus.

Dans les couloirs, Takao, un des employés de l'hôpital faisait le tour de l'établissement pour voir s'il restait encore des personnes car il était l'heure de partir pour tout le monde. Il arriva devant le bureau de Midorima. Il fut surpris quand il entendit comme un bruit qui ne ressemblait pas à la voie de son collègue et si on pouvait dire ça, ami. Il toqua et tourna la poignée doucement. Poussant la porte, il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il découvrit Shintaro et Ryouta, enlacés, l'un portant l'autre sur ses hanches et donnant des coups de reins puissants et régulier, tandis que son partenaire, hurlait presque de plaisir. Cette vision le choqua au plus haut point. Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche avant de refermer la porte discrètement et de s'en aller. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin. A peine eu-t-il fait quelque pas, il colla son épaule à un mur et se laissa glisser long. Il se retrouvait maintenant accroupit, les larmes menaçant de couler. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Midorima et il avait toujours su que s'il ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments à temps, il finirait par le perdre un jour, et ce jour était arrivé. Le petit brun se sentait idiot tout à coup. Il essuya ses premières larmes puis se leva afin de rejoindre la sortie, ses affaires en main.

Dans le bureau, les deux amants terminaient tout juste leur petite branlette. Kise jouit le premier, suivit de près par le vert qui avait donné encore deux trois coups de butoir. Puis il se retira de lui, en douceur. Le blond, lui abaissait les jambes avec lenteur car elles étaient douloureuses. Alors que son supérieur s'éloignait, il se laissa glissa contre le mur, complètement essoufflé. L'homme à lunette revint vers lui, avec des lingettes qu'il lui tendit afin de s'essuyer, puis il se nettoya le ventre et le sexe qui étaient recouvert de semence. Shintaro avait fait de même et commençait à se rhabiller. Il saisit les vêtement de son compagnon d'une nuit et les lui balança.

Une fois rhabillés et prêt à s'en aller, ils quittèrent le bureau et, dans les couloirs, se dirigèrent vers les escaliers car l'ascenseur était éteint. Ils avançait vers la porte. Midorima sortit un trousseau de clef de sa poche, puis ouvrit la porte vitré. Le plus jeune était perdu dans de multiples pensés. Ce soir là, il avait eu sa première fois avec l'homme qui l'attirait. Bien sûr il était heureux d'avoir un autre partenaire sexuel que sa main, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

 **\- Je te raccompagne ?**

 **\- ...Comment ?**

 **\- Je disais " est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne " ?**

 **\- Hum... Oui.**

Les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers une très belle voiture blanche de marque française. C'était rare au Japon d'avoir un véhicule venant d'Europe. Ils montèrent à bord, puis une fois inséré et le moteur en marche, ils quittèrent les lieux direction le domicile de Kise. Le trajet fut plutôt silencieux, personne n'avait osé parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination. Le blond était descendu en adressant un dernier au revoir suivit d'un sourire, mais il avait retenu par le bras fermement.

 **\- Surtout, ne parle de ça à personne. C'est un secret. Même si tu la connais et que tu lui fais confiance, ne crache pas le morceau.** \- ordonna d'un ton sérieux tout en chuchotant presque. **Je compte sur toi.**

 **\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance monsieur.** \- dit Ryouta en s'éloignant.

Il s'avançait vers le bâtiment en se tournant une dernière fois vers la voiture qu'il s'en allait. Il entra, pris l'ascenseur, même s'il n'était qu'au deuxième étage, ses jambes lui faisait trop mal. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de chez lui. Il attrapa les clefs dans sa poche et au moment ou il voulut les insérer dans la serrure, elle s'ouvrit. Levant les yeux, le jeune blond tomba nez à nez avec un assez petit homme à la chevelure noire très courte et aux yeux bleu-acier buvant une bouteille de bière en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? Ou t'étais encore ?** \- demandait-il de son air blasé.

 **\- C'est pas ton problème. -** répondit Kise en entrant dans l'appartement.

L'homme à la porte eu un petit sourire. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se dirigea vers le salons avec une démarche pour le moins étrange. Il était sans doute ivre. Kise était allé se changer dans sa chambre et était revenu dans une autre tenu, une BD à la main. L'homme bourré s'approcha et s'assit juste à côté du blondinet. Jetant un coup d'oeil au manga entre les mains du jeune homme, le brun pouffa de rire.

 **\- Depuis quand tu lis des** ** _hentais_** **toi ? -** demanda-t-il.

 **\- T'occupe.** \- répondit l'autre plongé dans sa lecture.

 **\- C'est moi ou tu es devenu insolent depuis quelques temps ?** \- dit le brun avec une touche d'ironie dans la voie.

Constatant le silence du jeune adulte, il arracha le livre de ses mains en le fermant. Heureusement qu'il se rappelait la page.

 **\- Rend le moi Kasamatsu ! -** ordonna Kise en soupirant d'exaspération.

 **\- Non j'ai pas envie.** \- Fit ledit Kasamatsu en posant le livre sur la table et en s'allongeant sur le grand corps du blond, commençant à s'endormir.

 **\- T'es chiant.** \- souffla-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ami.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir, mais malgré ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il y avait encore trop de pensée qui trottait dans sa tête.

\- Amis ou Amant ? -

A SUIVRE...

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction ( oui je sais j'en écris deux en même temps ) qui m'a pris des heures. C'est en fait un idée que j'ai eu en lisant un manga de catégorie yaoi, 10 count ( très intéressant, je vous le conseil ). Mais sauf que la, j'ai eu l'idée d'un yaoi version hentai. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et faite moi part de vos avis.**

 **Bye !**


End file.
